


The Not So Sleepy Town of Bedrock Part V

by markelle



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 00:50:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14344497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markelle/pseuds/markelle





	The Not So Sleepy Town of Bedrock Part V

The Not So Sleepy Town of Bedrock  
Part V

He stood beside the bed watching her sleep. Gently he pulled the sheets back revealing her body to him. Hair fell across her face as she turned slightly. He reached out to push it from her eyes. As his fingers touched her forehead her body began to rise from the bed. Her lips moved as if speaking but no words came from them. Her hands reached out and moved up and down above her touching some invisible form. He could see her eyes darting back and forth beneath their lids. It started as a small almost undetectable vibration and grew until she was shaking violently. He reached out and touched her again.  
“Nadia, wake up!” Immediately her body stopped moving and dropped back onto the bed. She jolted up into a seated position wide-eyed and gasping for air.   
“Why still here?” She spoke as she settled her breathing. “Almost dawn.”  
“I have enough time,” he reassured her as he brought her a glass of water from the bathroom sink. He sat down on the bed beside her and she instinctively slid her hand across the mattress so that it was barely touching his leg. He glanced down at it and back up to her face.  
“Sorry,” she said drawing her hand back. “Still feeling a little shaky.”  
“It’s fine. You have my permission right now.”  
She took a long drink and set the glass on the nightstand then lay back down on the bed curling herself around him. He ran his hand down her hair and back.  
“What did you see?”   
She closed her eyes and revisited the vision wondering how much she was meant to tell him. “I saw—the sun but not the sun—and the ritual…” She opened her eyes and looked at him. “We should do it the next full moon.” Closing her eyes again she returned to her dream, “and you…before you transformed. You chose to take this form, Dominic. Why didn’t you tell me who you really are?” She snuggled closer against him.   
“Who am I?” he asked.  
She smiled, her eyes still closed. “You know the answer to that.”  
He moved back from her and she turned on her back and looked up at him. Bending down over her he placed his hands on either side of her. He kept one leg on the floor and the knee of the other moved between her legs, his presence over her pinning her down to the bed. Her breathing increased and she felt herself growing wet with desire. Bringing his face down close to hers he spoke again. “Who. Am. I?”  
“Immortal light,” she barely whispered overcome by his power.   
He let out a low growl annoyed at her refusal to speak clearly. “Why do you do that? Speak in images? Why won’t you speak to me plainly?”  
She lowered her gaze to the tattoo on his chest. “Hard to find words for things that existed before words were created.”   
“I’m going to make you find the words. Do you understand?” He opened his lips revealing the sharp fangs underneath and bit down at the swell of one of her breasts. His knee moved firmly against her cunt and she ground herself on it as he drank from her.   
“Mmm—understand,” she sighed feeling waves of energy course through her body. Before she could cum he moved away from her and gave her a wicked, bloody grin. She grunted in frustration.  
“Write down everything you remember from the vision and go back to sleep. Stay here and rest today.” He dressed and cleaned his face as he spoke.  
“But the full moon’s only a few days away. There’s so much I need to find for the ritual,” she protested cautiously.   
“Plenty of time for that, and I think this is taking more energy than you realize. You need to rest first.”  
She rose from the bed and walked over to him. Smiling she licked a drop of blood from his neck that he’d missed. He grinned back at her and walked her back to the bed. “OK, you can make yourself cum first. Then write, and go back to sleep!” He winked at her and left.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
They spent the evening relaxing in her motel room. He’d ordered her a pizza and she showed him her progress in the journal. She sat at his feet at the bottom of the bed as he flipped through the channels eventually stopping on the local high school homecoming game.   
“It’s because you transformed so long ago that you don’t remember, isn’t it?” She kept her gaze forward and waited for his reply but continued when he remained silent. “But you can still feel who you are, and this sun ritual is to help you become yourself again.”   
“Yes,” was his only response.  
“I want to help you.”  
“You will.” He lay back on the bed.   
Standing she removed her robe so that she was naked before him. “Let me start by helping you relax?” He sat up and pulled his shirt over his head. Her hands went to the waistband of his jeans and he allowed her to remove the rest of his clothes. “Lay on your stomach. I’ll rub your back.”   
She straddled his hips and lowered herself on him slightly as she ran her hands along his shoulders, down the sides of his back, and up the middle, easing the tension from him.  
“Did what you see this morning scare you?” he asked.  
“Why do you think that?” She moved down a little to work on his lower back and ass.  
“You woke up gasping for air.”  
“Not scared—overwhelmed.” She moved to one side of him and massaged his thighs and calf muscles.   
“Why?” She knew that he would make her tell him eventually so instead of waiting for him to prod she spoke freely.  
“I’ve grown so much in my power since meeting you, and I feel the energy of being connected. What I saw of you today was incredible, but the ritual I saw had so much power behind it. It’s just a lot to take in, and I worry that I’m not ready to be the help you need.”   
He rolled over and looked at her. “You are.” His hand traced up her thigh and slipped into her pussy. “Wet already?” he said with a grin.  
“Are you surprised?” She asked coyly. “You had me getting wet the minute you said I could help you relax.”   
His fingers continued to work her pussy and clit. She rocked against them as she stroked his cock. Her eyes made contact with his and she lowered her mouth on him. Focusing on the tip she licked and sucked it and allowed her spit to drip down him. When he was good and slick she lowered down his hardness completely. He tapped her ass and she straddled his face. Grabbing her with both hands he pulled her down on him. His tongue parted her and licked her while she continued to bob up and down his cock. She went wild on top of him. After her first orgasm he turned his face and bit down on her inner thigh to feed. The feeling of him drawing blood from her after her release caused another wave of pleasure to course through her. This time the intensity of it made her squirt on him and he smiled as her blood and juices mixed on his face. He flipped her over and savagely licked and sucked it all from her pleased cunt.  
Moving up her body he lowered himself down so she could taste herself on his lips. She reached between them and stroked his cock. Sitting back he rubbed his cock against her folds before pushing the tip of himself inside her. Then grabbing her ankles he spread her legs wide and thrust inside her. She rubbed her clit as he moved in and out of her. She felt wave after wave of orgasm flow over her and squeezed her inner muscles around him. Without warning he pulled out of her and pushed her legs back towards her head so that her ass was in the air. He rubbed himself against the entrance of her asshole and slowly pushed in. When she had warmed up to the feeling of him she clenched her ass cheeks to let him know. He pulled completely out of her and back in several times before setting a rhythm. She pushed two fingers inside her cunt as he fucked her ass. She neared release again. Feeling bold she spoke, “please let me taste you when you cum?” He moved in and out of her harder and she slipped over the edge. As she returned to herself she felt him nearing his own release. He pulled out of her and stroked himself until he shot his cum on her. It began to slide down her crack and he used his finger to wipe it up and brought it to her mouth. Though she was hoping to have all of it she was happy to get what she did and licked it from his finger greedily.   
He lay down beside her and she turned towards him. “I never finished your massage.” She rubbed his chest and arms and he closed his eyes and allowed her to continue to relax him.


End file.
